tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ask Frigid Drift
General Frigid Drift is a young mare obsessed with Rainbow Dash. She lives in Cloudsdale and her close pegasus friends are Sky High, Star Chaser and Sugar Cloud. She does not like the ground and prefers the clouds in Cloudsdale since they provide good cover for stalking, but will occasionally go to the ground to interact with the other blog ponies. Some of her favorite passtimes are playing with her ball and cloud-drifting, a game where a pegasus or otherwise flying pony rides a cloud the farthest until it runs out of steam. This is achieved by gathering bits of other clouds to increase durability. She is usually hot-tempered, easily offended, and often racist to the Earth ponies and unicorns. She isn't very good with children and treats them as annoyances that should be brushed away and out of sight. She is very much in love with herself almost as much as with Rainbow Dash. She was selected as Team Captain of the Weather Patrol for the 2012 Winter Wrap Up. To common misconception, Frigid does not have super powers as suggested by her name. She's a regular pegasus pony with a love for snowclouds. Storylines Quest for the Dress-t In the "Quest for the Dress-t" arc, Frigid asks Dawn Star to the Pony Prom 2012. Frigid goes through a long and trivial journey speaking with Rarity about getting a dress, but in the process getting verbally attacked about her social class and requested to get her own crystals to complete her prom dress. Frigid glumly flies around until her friends remind her of special, non-melting ice crystals high in the Cirrus clouds that Frigid might be able to harvest. While there, Frigid is attacked by windigos and saved by Flutterguy. Frigid needs to cut the crystals with the help of the drunk master tinker, Quick Fix. Out of her drunkeness, Quick Fix helps Frigid by letting her borrow an exact replica of the dress Frigid was attempting to make herself. Meanwhile, Dawn Star sought comfort in Sadi Rarity after learning of Frigid's unrivaled lust for Rainbow Dash from Pinkie Pie. Frigid has written Dawn Star out of her life, but still secretly has mixed feelings of hatred and adoration for her. Saves Christmas This story begins with Frigid retelling her adventures of how she saved last year's Christmas to Anonymous pony. Ponies had only been receiving socks from Santa and Frigid was going to stop him in order to get better gifts. She took on Flutterguy with her to travel to the North Pole and save Christmas. Upon arriving at the North Pole, Frigid and Flutterguy were transformed by the Spirit of Christmas into clay figures. They entered Santa's Workshop and found Santa held hostage by Minty (a G3 pony who also attempted to save Christmas by giving socks to all of Ponyville). She traps Flutterguy in a giant sock and Frigid transforms into a Magical Girl in order to save everyone (which references an anime called Sailor Moon). However, her story is cut short from irritated and sleepy Anonymous pony who wanted the ending of the story quickly to get back to trolling/flaming inboxes. Frigid tells Anonymous pony that she defeated Minty and flew Santa's sleigh that year. Pegasus, Prima, Progeny Currently in progress. This story goes back four years to when Frigid first met Rainbow Dash in Cloud High School. Her first encounter is when she accidentally was crashed into by a quickly flying Rainbow Dash. This arc will eventually include: *Frigid's acceptance into a secret organization *The explaination for Frigid's racism *Why Frigid loves Rainbow Dash Animation Posts Ask Frigid Drift is currently outputting a chain of animated posts with voice acting by Muffinman93 as Frigid Drift. Currently only one episode has been released, but scripts have been written for additional episodes to be aired on YouTube. Frigid has also been using animated gifs in many posts. Game Eventually, Frigid Drift will be starring in her own Side-Scroller, endless runner, high-speed flying game. The game has cameos of Rainbow Dash as the judge, and Scootaloo, Sky High, Star Chaser, and Flutterguy as fellow entrants. There will be four unique areas to fly in, and different cloud upgrades to unlock at the cloud store where you can use the cloud bits you collected while flying. The game has over ten minutes of voice acting story content to follow between levels. Cutie Mark Her cutie mark is a group of 3 blue icicles the color of her mane. Her "special talent" is extreme climate endurance and the ability to use snow clouds and cirrus clouds. The history of how she obtained her cutie mark will be explained in a future post. Family Spongia Spongia is Frigid's pet sponge. She was originally a small cloud named Cloudia Frigid captured on one of her outings while stalking Rainbow Dash. The malnourished cloud pet wasfed Chemical X by Frigid and condensed into a puddle, which she absorbed into a sponge and drew a face on it, naming it Spongia. Dopplegangers Pixel Jam Pixelated version of Frigid Drift created by MLPixelPonies . Is based off of the Gravity Falls character Paper Jam Dipper who speaks incohearantly and acts like a child. She lives on Frigid's blog and is often seen as an uncontrollable child. Canon Drift A Double Rainboom recolored puppet created by PenguinPotential. This dopple is used to convince followers of the blog that Frigid Drift is a real character in the show. It also serves the purpose for animation on occasion. Frigid Freeze Frigid Drift, seeing through Rainbow Dash's disguise as Batmare , confronts the Riddler in hopes of eventually kidnapping Rainbow Dash for her own. Will she succeed in this daring plan? Stay tuned to find out! Reappearing Characters Flutterguy One of Frigid's close friends who also runs a Tumblr blog. He appears as a solid, masculine type who tries to keep a calm head in the face of danger, but occasionally shows his light-hearted and caring nature. A turning point in their friendship was when Flutterguy saved Frigid from a pack of Windigos while she was harvesting special ice crystals. Scootaloo A rival of Frigid's for Rainbow Dash's love. In a future game starring Frigid Drift, Scootaloo and Frigid compete for Dash's appeal in a cloud drifting tournament. Altough Scootaloo has been featured as a filly, the new canon for Ask Frigid Drift's Scootaloo is the teenaged version. The Riddler During Frigid's supervillain phase as Frigid Freeze, The Riddler (aka Trixie) and she schemed to destroy Gotham. Category:Ask blog Category:OC Category:Draw blog Category:Art blog Category:Sfw